


Per My Last Email

by Ccodyfern



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Mean Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccodyfern/pseuds/Ccodyfern
Summary: Michael punishing you for being bratty in his emails





	Per My Last Email

Days upon days upon weeks without his presence had sent you over the edge. He’d given you instructions to not play with what’s his, so you’d been extra stressed and couldn’t think straight some nights. Michael didn’t care, he loved seeing you desperate and begging for his touch. You’d had enough, and it was definitely showing.

It was just a simple email he had sent you that day, asking how things were at the sanctuary. A question he’d have to pry out of you it’d seen, since your response was just, “I don’t know Michael, come here and find out for yourself”

Michael received your reply, taken aback by how bold you were that night. It was really unlike you to talk back or sass him. Knowing what you’d be receiving if you did. He’s taught you too many lessons as of now, you knew when to lay off of him.

Unfortunately, you weren’t thinking straight enough when a “ _ping_ ” made you jump out of your skin…his reply.

> **From: _TheCooperativeML@gmail.com_**
> 
> **To: _y/f/l/n@gmail.com_**
> 
> **Subject: RE Sanctuary update**
> 
> In my humblest opinion, y/n, take a few breaths before you write me something you’ll  _really_ regret. Now, be good for me and email back a respond regarding my original question.

You were seething at this point. You wanted him to at least acknowledge the fact that he’s been gone for WEEKS leaving you high and dry.

Michael was just at his end of the computer with his eyebrows furrowed, waiting for your response to him. He could just snap himself there, with little to no thought about it at all. But that’d be giving you what you wanted, and after you’ve spoken back to him once that night he wasn’t sure if he wanted to give you what you’ve been longing for.

Your breaths were heavy, rolling your eyes as your fingers pressed down on your keys as if the world depended on it, if there was a world to depend on.

In a normal scenario you’d never speak to Michael like this, knowing how easy it is to light his fuse, to have him absolutely destroy you over the littlest thing. Knowing if he really wanted, he could use his powers to cause your abdomen to spasm with pleasure every time you thought of him. Making your legs go weak, without even being remotely near you…but that was just  _one_ time. And he’d made it clear he’d never be letting you cum without him again.

Michael was anxiously awaiting your reply, hoping whatever had gotten into you crawled back out. Hoping he wouldn’t have to take time out of his busy schedule to fuck the attitude out of you. Which it looked like might be the case, after he reluctantly opened up your strongly worded email.

> **From: _y/f/l/n@gmail.com_**
> 
> **To: _TheCooperativeML@gmail.com_**
> 
> **Subject: RE Sanctuary update**
> 
> As per my last email, find out yourself. I’m done with your stupid updates, Michael. Grace me with your presence, big, bad, Mr. Antichrist.  

_Fuck._  He slammed his laptop shut, feeling himself struck by an overwhelming anger. A feeling you’d be face to face with shorty, but you honestly thought he’d wait until his official date to come back. Not realizing just how upset you’d made your lover, so upset that he had special plans for you that night. Just when you’d think he was letting it go, he’d flash in. Giving you exactly what you’ve been asking for.

//

The water ran hot down your skin, drenching your hair and your body alike. This was your time to relax, thinking about how you may have fucked up with Michael earlier. He still hadn’t replied back to your email, and no reply was scarier than anything else. Your head leaning against the tiled wall, gripping at nothing, feeling yourself ache more and more for him with each lonely night. You just wanted a release, anything, you’d touch yourself if you weren’t scared of upsetting Michael even more.

But lucky for you you’d be getting that exact release tonight, Michael waiting for you sitting on the edge of your shared bed. He’d blinked in, knowing it’s about the time you showered. His face stoic upon waiting for you to come out of the shower, hearing the water stop suddenly.

You opened the curtains, grabbing a towel to wrap around your body, and another to dry off your hair. When you’d towel dried your hair to your liking, you threw the towel on the tub, making sure you’d properly secured the other to your body. Your hand close to the knob of the bathroom door, but not getting to touch it before it flung back open, Michaels magic being the cause. Your stomach dropped when your eyes met his, glaring at you from the bed. His hands crossed in his lap, raising his eyebrows and smirking smugly at the fear he’d sensed the minute he laid eyes on you.

Your mouth hanging ajar, feeling heat begin at your feet and rise up all the way to your head. You swallowed loudly, twiddling with your hands,

“What?…nothing to say now,  _hmm_?” Michael teased, his voice was smooth as he mocked you.

His head titled at you waiting for your response, a response that was stuck in your throat, you really fucked yourself now. You slowly walked over to him fearing he’d just run up to your like an animal and pin you down right there. You went to him, hoping that the gesture would make him consider going easy on you.

You figured you’d try and make things right, dropping the sassy act right as you looked him in his icy eyes, knowing he took great pride in how he’d trained you. So when you acted out, he was utterly disappointed.

There was silence that hung in the air as you got closer to him. His eyes burning holes in you, making you feel small with no words at all. And as soon as you were close enough to him, he opened his legs so you’d fit right in between, kneeling before him with your hands flat on your thighs.

“Michael..im–i don’t know what go into me today. It’s been stressful here, i-i didn-”

A sharp pain spread through your cheek, the force of the back of his hand strong enough to cause you to fall over, and you kept your head down seeing the tiny droplets of blood leave your busted lip. Silently sobbing to yourself, fearing to look at Michael.

“You’re pathetic, you know that? At least stand by your own words when you speak them, love.” you heard his boots rattle off the floor as he got up from the bed and walked over you, bending down slightly to pull you by your hair to face him, dried blood covering your chin as your teary eyes looked into his.

“I give you  _everything_ , y/n.  _ **Everything**_ , and this is how you repay me?”

He lifted your dead-weight body, throwing you onto the bed on your back. Using your elbows to lift yourself, your towel had been ripped off of you, so you laid in front of your cold lover completely bare.

“I’m sorry, Michael.” your voice broken and quiet, admitting defeat in the eyes of the devil. Something you had to do a lot, but it never got easier. He never made it easier. Always making sure to make it all worse than the last time. Which was so long ago, how could you forget him handcuffing you to the bed for hours as he sent his little leather demon to play with you.

His hand flew up, his face contorting disgustedly,

“Sshhh”

This was 100x worse than his pocket demon. This time he’s here. In the flesh. Dishing out what you knew you had coming.

“Maybe its…maybe it’s me, y/n. Maybe i’m too soft with you recently. Maybe i had too much faith in your obedience. Maybe i’ve left you too long without my touch-” once those words fell from his lips you whined, wiggling your hips at him, your doe-like eyes sinking into his

“ _Hmmm_? so that’s what this is about. You can’t spend a few weeks without me splitting you open?…i’ll give you, just. what. you.  ** _want_**.”

The bed sinking under you as he crawled to hover over your shivering body. His fingertips traveling up your sides, goosebumps forming all over you as he lowered himself down to catch your lips with his. Fuck you needed this, you needed him. Even if you had to disappoint him to get it.

His hands leaving your sides, ghosting over your core. Your whines causing Michael to smile above you, his hair tickling your collarbones as he began kissing across your chest, humming into your skin.

Your hips bucked, wanting him to put pressure on the one spot you needed most. Reading your mind, he grabbed your leg absentmindedly, spreading you to he had a better view of what was his.

“You don’t deserve this. Especially not after the way you spoke to me today.” he let you know, but you could only respond with whimpers, small cries as he used his middle finger to spread your lips for him, running a line down your cunt. Feeling how wet he’s made you, how wet you’d probably been the whole time he was manhandling you.

“ _Michael, please don’t hold it against me i need you,_ ” you cried out, basically moaning the words at him. You felt like glass in his hands, so breakable, and he did intend to break you that night. Giving you what you want, and then some.

His finger ran circles over your clit, rubbing small tight ones causing you to arch your back, moaning his name over and over again. His hands working magic on you, and you opened your heavy eyes when he stopped abruptly, seeing him breathe in heavy, looking as if he was about to do something… _fuck_ ,

Michael had harnessed some of his power, planning on emptying it all into you, his magic running through his fingertips onto your clit, and when you felt the sensation, you wiggled beneath him. He slammed his free hand hard down on your body to keep you stable as his released his power, making sure you felt every single movement of his fingers on your clit. “ _FUCK, MICHAEL, PLEASE, NO MORE”_

The sheer force of his causing your entire body to shake and tremble with orgasm after orgasm, his fingers a conduct for his power, rubbing your until you were seizing beneath him. Words barely able to escape past your lips as your body flailed, trying to get away from his unbearable touch.

“ _p-please_.. ** _please_** ” the words coming out as grunts, the orgasm coming one after another, not stopping even now that you’d stopped breathing most likely. Your hands gripping the shits, not daring or even being able to think about pulling Michael’s hand away from your soaked cunt.

Crying as another intense orgasm shook you, and what felt like pressure you’d never felt before building up, and squirting all over the bed, then and only then did he release you from his grip.

Sweat dripping from your forehead as you tried grasping what just happened. It all happened to quickly, what felt like hours had only been 15 minutes of earth shattering pleasure, that caused your whole body to go limp after his touch had given up.

You hunched over, sobbing silently as your body came down from the intense high he had given you with his powers, feeling light headed and woozy. You opened your eyes to look at a perfectly put together Michael looking down at you. A smug smile plastered on his face.

“You said you wanted me. You wanted this. To be touched. I only did what you asked of me, y/n."


End file.
